Opposites Attract
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: He was about to get married. Then he meets the girl of his dreams and can't get her out of his head. But what happens when the girl of his dreams starts dating his best friend? TedxMarysexRandy
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

_Hello everyone. This is the first story I have ever uploaded.  
I hope you like it. (: - Casey._

* * *

_November 17__th__, 2009. 8:15 pm_

As myself and the guys made our way to the club I couldn't help but feel the guilt shoot through me. I wasn't getting married for another 8 weeks, but for some reason they intend on throwing me an early bucks night. I can't help but think that the only reason I am coming along is to take their drunken selves home. My fiancée doesn't seem to have a problem with it, she uses this as an excuse to spend time with the girls. Trust me, I don't have a problem with it, she's been down my throat about the wedding for weeks now.

"So, how are things with you and bridezilla?" asked Cody. They seemed to have given her that nickname a few days ago, after coming to our house for a barbeque, only to find that she didn't even want the gathering to be barbeque cooked food and insisted that no one have any beer, instead we were all stuck drinking Red Wine. Not to mention every other time they've come over, Kristen has been screaming down my throat about god knows what. Half of the things she hassles me about isn't even about the wedding.

I sigh. "Cody, please don't call her that. She's just nervous about the wedding."

He and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes. "But the wedding's not until another 2 months dude." Randy stated.

"Which reminds me, why are we having my buck's night 2 months before my wedding?" I questioned suspiciously.

All four men look at each other. I can see the guilt in their eyes. As I suspected, this night wasn't about me, it was about them and their lonely selves.

Cody opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. "Exactly, now come on, let's just go in." I say as we walked up the entrance of the club, approaching two tall, muscular men who are obviously the bouncers.

* * *

_November 17__th__, 2009. 7:00 pm_

I quickly run out of the bedroom, searching around for my other red heel. I quickly make my way over to the couch and pull off the pillows, searching for it. I groan impatiently. I gaze up to the clock that reads 7pm. Great, I'll be late again. Nathan, my boss won't be too impressed if I show up late again. This will be the 4th time in a month. I head into the bathroom, searching every inch of the room, but I come up empty handed. I walk back out to the living room and drop my bag down near the door.

"Mike!" I shout. As I tap my foot impatiently against the floorboards of our apartment. After a few moments, Mike finally stumbles out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"What Maryse? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I roll my eyes. He's been asleep all day. He went out with his friends last night, like usual and didn't return until 5 am. I didn't mind, trust me. It's not like we're married. I just don't see why he complains to me about waking him up after he's been asleep for over 15 hours.

"Have you seen my other Red heel?" I asked, holding up the one I already had.

"Check the laundry." He mumbled walking back into the bedroom.

"Goodnight to you too." I muttered as I walked into the laundry. "What would it be doing in the… oh here it is!" I exclaimed as I picked up my other heel. I quickly put both of them on and ran out to the living room. I picked up my bag and headed to the door. I glanced back to the clock and it read 7:15pm. "Shit." I cussed under my breath and I exited the apartment.

I quickly made my way to the elevator before I forgot my coat. I made my way back into my apartment and grabbed my long black coat that was hanging on the coat stand. It took me 10 minutes to get to the club, but it took me a decent 2 minutes or so to find a close park. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and quickly ran across the road and walked up to Stan and Todd, the bouncers of the club.

"Hey Maryse." Todd said, grinning at me.

"Made it just in time." Stan clarified, nodding as he glanced at his watch,

I nodded. "Stan, Todd." I smiled at then. "I know. Lucky right. I was afraid that Nathan would fire me."

"He would never do that. But you have a good night." Stan said, opening the velvet rope for me to enter through. The club opened at 7:30 or around about, so making it 3 minutes before the club opened was pretty lucky, especially for me.

"Hey Girls." I said as I made my way backstage, placing my bag in the room.

"Hey Maryse." The girls said in unison. "Right on time, we see." Kelly said with a grin.

I laughed. "Yes, as I've been told." I took off my coat and placed it on the coat stand before making my way to the mirror. I got out my make-up and began applying it. I put on my fake eyelashes, foundation, eye-liner, mascara, some blush, light brown eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. I quickly went to get changed. I could hear the music in the club thumping through the speakers.

"It's packed out there tonight." Maria explained.

"Good, I need to a new wardrobe." Kelly stated.

I rolled my eyes. Sure when it's packed, the money's great. I just never thought this would be where I ended up. I graduated college, with a degree in business and journalism, so how did I end up here? I honestly don't know. I guess it happened when my parents kicked me out at 16 and I was forced to fend for myself. So I guess my fend started here. I've been doing this for over 4 years and why am I still here? I can't tell you that. I guess you get so caught up in the money that you don't even realize what you're doing. I mean, it could certainly be worse; I'd rather strip to a bunch of strangers than sleep with them. I had that decision, but luckily I made this choice. The people I've met along the way have been great. My two best friends Kelly and Maria have helped me so much, it's unbelievable. They're the sweetest people I've met and their lives too have been a struggle. Without them, I would be lost.

I stood by the curtain. I could feel goose bumps forming on my skin. I always got like this before I went out there, even though I've been doing it for so long. Once Maria's music finished playing and she made it backstage I gave her a hug and she wished me luck.

"Now, All you men get your cash out, because we have the beautiful, the sexy… MARYSE!" DJ Paul announced as the crowd began their cheers. I took in a deep breath and made my way past the curtain and out in front of the crowd, the night was about to begin.

* * *

_November 17__th__, 2009. 8:40 pm_

So far, the night was alright. My mate's seem to enjoy the show. I laughed at them as they cheered for Maria, whose act was just finishing. I made my way over to the bar and ordered my second drink. I was still pretty sober; it took me a lot to be really drunk.

"Cheers." I said as the bartender handed me a beer. I glanced to the stage to see the slender red-head leaving the stage, blowing kisses to the crowd.

I turned back to the bar and took a swig off my beer. I never really went to strip clubs, which was more Randy, Jack and John's thing. Cody was like me that way as well, although he seems to have a great time. Randy made his way over to me with a big grin on his face.

"Dude." He hit my arm.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Look who's next. You'll love this one." He stated.

"Now, All you men get your cash out, because we have the beautiful, the sexy… MARYSE!"

I shook my head. "I doubt it dude." I looked to the stage to see a breathtaking blond performing her act. Her body was to die for, she had long, silky blond hair, that flowed down off her shoulders. She had the best curves you could imagine, in the right places. Every facial feature was perfect, she wasn't carrying a flaw. Why was she in this profession, she could look so sophisticated. I sat there, gob smacked as I watched her strip off her clothes. I clenched my jaw. She shouldn't be doing this; all these sleazy men don't need to see her 'goodies'. As the song ended and so did her act, the crowd went nuts. I shook my head and mumbled "Pathetic" referring to the men in this club. I felt pathetic for being there.

"So dude, you like. I can get you a private dance with her." Randy winked at me.

"Nah dude, but you can, by all means." I confirmed.

"Nope, I already got a dance with Kelly." He grinned as he made his way over to one of the security guys, standing in front of the Private Dance area.

* * *

_November 17__th__, 2009. 9:35 pm_

"See you girls." I said as I placed my coat on. My shift had finally ended. I had another job, I worked in a boutique. Luckily I had tomorrow off and could just relax. I think I had earned it.

"Bye Maryse." Kelly and Maria said in unison as I grabbed my bag and headed into the club. I walked up to Katie, the bartender.

"Hey Maryse, you were great tonight." She commented.

"Thanks hun. Hey, I was wondering if you needed a hand, my shifts ended." I offered.

"No I don't, but thanks sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Alright then, enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too." As I almost was halfway to the exit I heard her shout my name. I made my way back to her and asked her what she needed. "Actually hun, there is something you can do. Can you see if this man has anybody he came with outside? He's a mess."

I looked down at the man, who's head was lying on the counter, and his right arm was dangling beside it. He was attractive, definitely. I walked over to him and put his right arm over my shoulder and lifted him as best as I could out of his seat. He luckily woke up and helped, but lifting himself off. I supported him as we walked out.

"You alright?" I asked as I placed him against a brick wall. "What's your name?"

His words were a drunken slur. "Ted, but my friends call me Teddy or Teddybear."

I grinned at him. "Already, Teddybear," I teased. "Where do you live?"

He pointed in the direction behind me. "That way."

I didn't know what to do. How could his friends just leave him here? I sighed and asked Todd and Stan to help carry him to my car. I thanked them and got in. Once we got into my apartment building, one of my neighbors helped me get him to my room. I placed him on the couch and grabbed a glass of water and an aspirin. When Mike woke up, I knew he wouldn't be impressed. I walked into the bedroom and stripped, changing into my pajamas. I noticed Mike wasn't in the bed, so I assumed he must've gone out again. I sighed and hopped into bed. I turned my lamp off and slowly drifted asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Truth & Lies

_November 18th, 2009. 6:12 am._

"MARYSE!" I heard Mike shout almost at the top of his lungs. I shot up and rubbed my eyes. What could he possibly want at this time in the morning? I shook my head. My eyes widened when I remembered the events of last night. I swore under my breath as I pulled the blanket off of my body as quickly as possible and almost dived for the door. As I walked out of the bedroom, a guilty look spread across my face.

"What the fuck is this?" Mike asked, gesturing a very confused man lying on the couch.

"Mike I can explain." I stated, moving closer to him.

"Well, EXPLAIN." He shouted folding his arms over his chest.

So I explained everything to him. He didn't seem to be buying it, even though it was the truth. I could see him grimacing at the very hung over man.

"You don't really expect me to believe this pathetic story, do you?" He asked.

"I'm telling you the truth! You've got to believe me." I pleaded.

"There's a MAN sleeping on OUR couch half NAKED and you expect me to think that you didn't sleep with him? How dumb do you think I am?"

"But it's the truth. Tell him, Ted!"

"Huh, oh yeah. Wait, how do you know my name?" He questioned.

"You told me last night."

"Oh, this gets better and better, doesn't it? You don't talk to me when we-" Mike complained before I cut him off.

"We weren't having sex. He told me his name when we were outside the club. That's when Stan and Todd helped me carry him to my car! God Mike!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Maryse you're the worst liar, ever."

"Are you serious? Fuck Mike. If anyone's cheating in this relationship, it's probably YOU!" I shouted, hitting him with my forefinger against his chest before folding my arms.

* * *

_November 18__th__, 2009. 6:46 am._

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her boyfriend asked. I sat there observing their fight. I didn't know whether to leave and have to face Kristen or try and break up their verbal fight and have to face either a slap across the face or a punch in the face. All 3 opinions were tempting, but I decided to act like I wasn't there, which seemed to be going decently well.

"You are hardly ever home and when you're home you're asleep! You're worse than a fucking dog! How do I know if you're not sleeping with a different slut each night?"

"You want to talk about sluts? Alright then, let's talk about sluts."

"Don't even go there Mike!"

"No, I'll go there. You wanted to talk about _sluts_." He almost spat at the last word.

Her mouth slowly dropped and I could see her facial expression turning from frustration to anger. She grabbed one of the remotes sitting on the coffee table and threw it at him. Although he ducked before it could connect with his head. I decided that it was about time to step in. I quickly jumped off the couch and stood in the middle of them.

"Okay, Calm down!" I pleaded. "I'm engaged."

"See, asshole!" Maryse snapped at Mike.

"What, you think that just because you're supposedly 'engaged' you didn't sleep with her?" He sneered at me.

"Dude, I'm faithful to my fiancée."

"You can't be too faithful if you were at a strip club."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me dude."

"Okay, first off dickhead my fiancée knew I was-"

"Both of you, Shut up!" Maryse yelled. "Mike, go take a fucking shower I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Mike asked as she walked towards the door.

"To take Ted home, come on Ted." She explained.

I turned to Mike and clenched my jaw in ager, before following Maryse to her car. As I told her where to drive me, silence filled the car. The events that occurred a few moments ago where running through my head. Why was she with that jerk? Why was she doing what she was doing? By the looks of her apartment and car, she must've made enough money by now. I decided to get up the courage to ask her. She leaned over to the passenger side and opened glove box and got out her sunglasses, placing them over her eyes. She shut the glove box and leaned back into her seat. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maryse." I spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning to me.

"Why are you with him? I mean, surely you could do much better than him."

She sighed. "I don't know." She turned and focused her eyes on the road. "I guess because we've been together for so long and I truly do love him. I mean, he's the first guy I've _really_ loved." She explained. "He's not always a jerk, he can be really sweet." I could see her smiling at that thought.

I nodded and turned towards the windscreen. It was a good five to ten minutes of silence before she finally spoke again.

"So tell me about this beautiful fiancée of yours." She said, turning to me smiling.

"We've been together since high school and I guess she's the first girl I've really loved as well. A few months ago, it was our anniversary and we were at the restaurant where we had our first date and I proposed."

"Oh my god. That's so cute." She smiled. "I see you're a romantic. I wished Mike would do something like that." She rolled her eyes. "We haven't been on a date in like a year. Once we moved in together, he thought dates weren't important." She sighed.

"Really? Maryse, you could do so much better. Why don't you break up with him?"

"Sure he has his flaws, but easier said than done Ted." She explained as she pulled up in my driveway.

"Thanks again Maryse, for everything." I said as I got out of her car.

"Don't mention it. Congratulations on your engagement and I hope you have an amazing wedding." She smiled. Her smile was breathtaking. She was breathtaking. Mike was one lucky man, too bad he didn't know it. As she drove out of my driveway and disappeared out of sight, I couldn't help but wonder and hope if I'd see her again. I sighed and made my way up towards my door.

* * *

_December 3__rd__, 2009. 9:30 pm._

I have finally finished my shift. It had been a while since I had seen Ted. I had to admit I found it depressing. I barely knew him and I couldn't get him out of my head. I decided I'd stick around the club for a while, I didn't feel like facing Mike. He's been extra jerk-ish lately and it's been pissing me off. Tonight Katie wasn't working, it was Eve. I knew Eve quite well, we went to College together. She hadn't been working here as long as me, but we've become a lot closer during the past years.

"Hey Eve." I said as I approached the bar, sitting on a stool.

"Hey Maryse, how are you babe?" She asked as she made me an apple martini. She always knew what I was going to order.

I sighed. "Alright I guess." I shrugged as she placed the martini in front of me. I took a sip of it, before placing it back on the bar gently.

"Mike still being an ass?"

I nodded. "More than ever."

"Then dump his sorry ass. Maryse, you don't need him."

"I don't know. I love Mike and I know he loves me."

Eve shrugged. "Darling, you could do so much better."

"So I've been told." I said taking another sip out of my drink.

"Speaking of better…" Eve gestured the man approaching me with a smile on his face.

"Hi there." He said with a smirk as he extended his hand out to me to shake. "I'm Randy."

I shook it. "Maryse."

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he sat down on the stool next to me.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He ordered me another apple martini and we both sat there and talked. He seemed really sweet, but I couldn't help but check him out. He had the most gorgeous deep blue eyes; I couldn't not gaze into them. They were hard to miss. I found out a lot about him. He's name was Randy Orton, he's divorced and has a child, a daughter named Alanna. We spoke for a good few hours just about a whole bunch of random topics. I looked at my watch and it read 11:00pm.

I stood up from my stool. "I've got to go. I have work tomorrow." I sighed. "It was nice to meet you Randy." I said with a smile.

"Oh okay. Can I at least get your number?" He asked with a smirk.

I giggled softly and gave him my number and he gave me his. "I'll give you a call tomorrow." He winked at me as I made my way out of the club. I said goodbye to Todd and Stan before driving home. I unlocked the door and made my way inside. I locked the door behind me and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I sighed and looked into the bedroom to find it empty. Maybe everyone was right. It's like we're not even in a relationship anymore. I shook the thought out of my head and decided to watch a movie. I decided on **(500) days of Summer.** Halfway through it, I finally fell asleep but Ted was still glued to my mind.


	3. Chapter Three: Spring Cleaning

_Third chapter already? Wow. I guess it helps that I'm sick and don't have much to do.  
Anyway, enjoy and please review. It would mean a lot (:  
Casey Marie. xo  
_**Note: Most of the story will be Maryse's POV.**

* * *

_December 4__th__, 2009. 7:10 am_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off on my phone. I groaned and leaned forward to switch off the alarm. It was 7 am. I had work at 10:30 am. I decided just to get up; if I went to sleep again I'd easily sleep through the next alarm and miss work. I slowly made my way over to the coffee maker and refilled it with more coffee beans. I stumbled over to the bedroom and peered around the side of the door to see an empty, untouched bed. I sighed and heard my neck crack. I'd probably done my head sleeping on the couch. Once my coffee was finished brewing, I poured some into a mug and made my way over to the couch. I curled up to the right side of the couch, coffee in hand and turned the television onto the morning news. Nothing much was happening in the world, so I decided I'd call Mike. I reached over for my blackberry and looked through my contacts. Once I finally found his I pressed the green button located on the left side of the phone. It took a few rings, but someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered. That voice most definitely was not Mikes.

"Hi There," I tried to be as civil as possible, but clenched my jaw. That dick was cheating on me. "Is Mike there?"

"No sorry, can I take a message." She asked as if she were in a hurry to get off the phone. I heard a male's voice mumble something and then giggling. "No Mike, hold on I'll finish talking to whoever this is and we can get back to what we did last night." She purred.

I rolled my eyes. It truly sickened me. "Yeah, you can actually. Put me on speaker." I ordered. She obviously did as she was told because I could hear more clearly. "Mike, you better find a new place to live, because we're over. Fuck off out of my life." I hanged up before either of them could say a word. I was quite proud of myself and I would be even prouder once I got his shit out of my apartment.

I realized if I was going to get everything out of here before he made it back, I would be late for work. I quickly called Melina who was currently working at the boutique and told her what just happened and if she could cover for me. She happily said she would. Melina along with nearly every other friend of mine, who's met him, hated Mike.

It took me a good 2 hours to clean out the wardrobe and cupboards. I got most of Mike's things and put them in boxes. I didn't know if I wanted to throw them out or if I wanted to just leave them in front of the door. I will admit I saw this coming; I just never wanted to face it. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and leave the boxes outside of the door. As I walked back into the apartment I heard my phone going off. I walked over there and checked it to see I had a new message from Randy.

**From: Randy Orton  
To: Maryse Ouellet**  
_**Want to grab a coffee or something?**_

I quickly replied back as I made my way over to the kitchen with another box and had a look around for some over his other belongings. There was already about 4 or 5 boxes sitting outside the door, just waiting for him to collect them.

**From: Maryse Ouellet  
To: Randy Orton**_**  
I would, but I'm doing some spring cleaning :)  
May take me a while, sorry.**_

Randy eventually replied back, asking if I needed some help. I told him I did and texted him the directions of my apartment. It took him a good 30 minutes to finally make it and I was just finishing cleaning out Mike's things from the kitchen. I heard him knock on the door and I placed the full box on the kitchen table and made my way over to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Randy standing over the boxes, trying not to squash them. I unlocked the door and opened it. Luckily I had a shower, got changed and put a bit of make-up on before I started cleaning, so I didn't look like a mess. He grinned at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hey Randy," I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Maryse. Looks like the cleaning's coming along, well" he said as he looked down at the boxes.

I laughed. "Yeah and don't worry if you step on them, they're my ex boyfriends things." He nodded and I stepped aside allowing him to come in. Once he was in side I walked over to the kitchen and got the last box and carried it near the doorway, practically throwing the box out the door. I walked up to the door and shut it, making sure it was locked. I turned to Randy, whose eyes were slightly widened and a look of confusion and shock spread across his face. I simply smiled innocently at him.

"So, now that that is done, would you like a coffee?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Uh sure," I began brewing a new pot of coffee. "If you don't mind me asking, what was _that_ all about?"

I laughed and nodded as I got two cups of coffee out of the cupboard. I told him the whole story, from Mike being a jerk to 2 hours ago. Randy didn't say anything, he just listened and nodded. By this time I had our coffee's poured and we were sitting on the couch. As we were talking I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I knew exactly who that would be. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Randy noticed and looked me with a concerned expression. I took a breath in and walked over to the door.

"Mike, go away." I said through the door.

"Maryse, can't we just talk about it?" He pleaded. I shook my head and clenched my jaw.

"No we can't. God knows how many other girls you've slept with. Mike, just go away."

"Maryse; Come on, just let me in." The banging became louder and heavier. I began to think that he was going to bang a hole in the wall. Randy stood up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"No, Randy… don't." I said shaking my head.

"It's fine." He opened the door and Mike came storming in, unaware of whom else was present in the apartment.

"Maryse I'm sorry, it was a mist-"He paused and looked at Randy and I. "Who's this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just a friend. I don't fuck strangers like you." I folded my arms, now get out."

"No, this is my apartment too."

"No it's not and it never was. What, are you suddenly blind? Can't you see all the boxes sitting outside the door? Now take your crap and get out."

"I will when _I_ want too." He snarled.

"She told you to get out man." Randy commented.

"Shut up, Pretty boy." Mike snapped.

"Mike, just get the hell out of my apartment or I'll call the police."

Mike sat down on the couch, lounging as if nothing was wrong. This was the kind of thing that pissed me off. He never took anything seriously; life was just a joke to him.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Randy interrupt before my words could come out. "No need for that." He stated and he grabbed Mike by the shoulder and carried him out of the apartment and shut the door. "Now, if you and your stuff aren't gone in 10 minutes, I will call the police. Got it? Good."

It didn't take Mike long to get lost, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to be gone that easily. I knew he would eventually show up again, I just hoped not anytime soon.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness. Please review, xo._


	4. Chapter Four: Christmas Eve

_Four Chapters in one day, am I not on a roll? :D  
It's kind of annoying that this is the fourth chapter and there are no reviews.  
I do work hard on each chapter and I feel that reviews are rewarding.  
I can't make you review, but it would be nice. Anyway, enjoy!  
Casey Marie, xo._

* * *

_December 24__th__, 2009. 8:45 am._

That's right, Christmas Eve! I never get excited about Christmas because most of my family bailed on me when I was a teenager. It doesn't bother me all that much anymore; I usually spend it with Kelly & Maria. They're like family to me. The past few weeks, Randy and I have been on tons of dates. I would be lying if I said I didn't like him. Today I had to do a bit of Christmas shopping, it sounds pathetic to have left it so late, but the truth is I only need to buy Melina, Eve and Katie's presents. I had just woken up and to be honest, I've had about 4 hours sleep. I was tossing and turning all night. I hadn't heard from Mike since _that_ day. I heard a knock on the door and looked at what I was wearing. I sighed. I was still in my pajamas. To be honest, it's 9 am in the morning. What do they expect? I made my way over to the door and opened it. I saw Randy standing there, checking out my pajamas. He grinned at me.

"Love the new look."

"Oh shut up. It's 9 am. Do you expect me to look all pretty?"

He chuckled. He moved his face in closer to mine and pressed his lips against mine. He deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. He inserted his tongue, massaging mine with his. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked in, shutting the door behind him before carrying me to the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed. He climbed on top of me. I bit my bottom lips as he took his shirt off. I ran my fingers down his perfect abs. He took my shirt off and began to kiss my lips, before moving to my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

"Randy, stop." I stated softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

I sighed. "I don't know where we stand, Randy. I don't want to sleep with you and then you completely ignore me. I'm not like that Randy."

Randy nodded in agreement. "I've wanted to speak to you about that as well."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend Maryse. We've been on a few dates and it's been great, but I really care for you."

"Aw, Randy. I care about you too. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I pulled myself up slightly and placed my lips against his. The kiss became deeper and before I knew it we were making love.

* * *

_December 24__th__, 2009. 12:30 pm._

After Randy left, he told me to be ready to go out at 7:30 pm. I didn't know what was happening, but he told me he had the best Christmas present for me. It was time for me to go Christmas shopping. I decided to go to Jewelers to get Melina, Katie & Eve's present. I decided I'd get them the same present. I got them each a real gold necklace, with each of their names. They name was engraved with white diamonds. I hoped they would like them, I was more than confident they would, they love Jewelry. I had even brought Randy a present. I got it from the same jeweler store. It was a watch, when I saw it I knew it would look perfect on his wrist. I had even brought myself a Christmas present, a elegant black Shirred Dress with black Jimmy Choo heels.

I decided to go to work and see if Melina was working to give her, her present. When I walked in, I could see that the store was fairly crowded. I walked up to Melina gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie," I said with a smile. "How's work?"

"Boring, how are you?"

"I couldn't be better." I grinned at her.

"I know that grin. You and Randy _did_ _it_, didn't you?!" She exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Shh!" I whispered placing my forefinger to my lips. "Speak a little louder why don't you; I don't think down stairs heard!"

"Sorry, so tell me everything."

"You pervert. I'm not telling you everything, but I have other news."

"Oh my god, tell!"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, which I gladly accepted."

A big grin spread across her face. For another half hour, we just gossiped while she served customers. I found Melina easiest to talk to, because we were so alike. I showed her the dress and she squealed, causing all the customers to send her dirty looks.

"I've got to go; I have to get ready for tonight. But before I forget, I have a present for you." I handed her the necklace I brought for her and she squealed again.

"Thank you so much Maryse!" She smiled as I helped her put it on. "I also got you something as well."

"Aw, you didn't have to."

She shot me a 'you can't be serious' look. "Of course I did." She reached under the counter and handed me a jewelry box. I opened it and saw the most stunning pair of hoop earrings.

"Melina, I love them. Thanks so much!" I hugged her again. Once I left the store and was driving home, I glanced at the clock in my car. It read 4:44 pm. I had a few hours left until my date with Randy. I had to admit I was more than excited about. I had a shower, got dressed and did my hair. By that time it was 6 pm. I put on my make-up and shoes and just relaxed for the next 20 minutes. At about 6:35, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way over to the door. I opened it to see Randy standing there looking handsome. A smile crept across my lips.

"Hey Randy." I said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You look, beautiful." He commented, checking out my outfit.

"Thanks." I looked at his outfit and gave him an approving nod. "As do yourself."

It was snowing and it looked beautiful in New York. Randy told me we were going Ice Skating. I was a not-so great ice skater and apparently Randy was hopeless. Once we got there, the lights looked amazing. It was simply breathtaking.

* * *

_Now, I'm not proud of this chapter. I know it's very short and crappy, so my apologies there.  
I'd still love your reviews guys! xo  
Casey Marie._


End file.
